marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor (Jane Foster)
Thor (Jane Foster) is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Born a mortal on Midgard, Dr. Jane Foster - a frequent ally of Thor and consulting physician for Tony Stark - has proven herself worthy of wielding the mighty hammer Mjölnir. Taking up the mantle of Thor, Jane now fights to protect the realms from all who would seek to destroy them. Stats Abilities *'All Attacks:' Striking an opponent that has been Shocked has a chance to Stun them for 2.1 seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' 85% chance to Stagger the enemy for 8 seconds. A Staggered enemy cannot gain their next beneficial effect. *'Passive:' Mystical influences grant this Champion increased Energy Resistance. Signature Ability *'All-Mother's Blessing' **With Freyja's guidance and Mjölnir's power, Jane Foster deals guaranteed Critical Hits, and dealing Critical Damage against Stunned foes. Special Attacks *'Mjölnir's Rage' **Striking the earth with all her fury, Thor sends out a wave of summoned lightning through the ground. *** chance to Shock your opponent, dealing of your attack as Energy damage for 8 seconds. Shocks ignore Physical Resistance but not Armor. *'Fury of Asgard' **With blinding speed and immense strength, Thor strikes her foe, then follows it up with a crushing blow from a lightning charged Mjölnir. *** chance to Shock your opponent, dealing of your attack as Energy damage for 9 seconds. Shocks ignore Physical Resistance but not Armor. *'Freyja's Wrath' **Thor unleashes the ferocity and anger of a God upon her foe, striking with devastating blows and fierce strikes of lightning and thunder. *** chance to Shock your opponent, dealing of your attack as Energy damage for 9 seconds. Shocks ignore Physical Resistance but not Armor. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Jane's extremely high damage output while the opponent is Stunned or Shocked allows aggressive players to take down strong opponents quickly as long as the pace is kept up. *Shock deals a fair amount of damage, and can get around Bleed and Poison Immunity, allowing Jane to deal chip damage to any opposing Champion. Weaknesses *Jane relies heavily on aggressive play to get the most out of her abilities. Players used to holding back or only trying to get a few hits in during specific windows won't be able to trigger Stun and Jane's damage boosting signature very often. Recommended Masteries *'Parry:' As Jane Foster gains the massive Critical Damage boost whenever the opponent is Stunned, Parry can drastically increase her damage output. *'Stupefy:' Since Jane Foster's damage output largely comes from Stunning her opponents during combat, Stupefy increases the window and grants more time for large damage bursts. *'Mystic Dispersion:' As Stagger removes the opponent's effect a fraction of second after it activates, it will trigger Mystic Dispersion, allowing large bursts of Power Gain each time it can be used, which allows for more triggers of Lightning Arc and Stun. Trivia *On December 9, 2015, Thor (Jane Foster) was officially revealed to be of the Mystic class.Jane Foster was deemed worthy to hold Mjolnir and transformed into Thor, the Goddess of Thunder! However, several promotional videos before her release show that she was originally meant to be of the Cosmic class. . YouTube. November 9, 2015. . YouTube. November 9, 2015. . YouTube. November 9, 2015. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mystic